Big Time Engagement Part 1
by AngelFire1997
Summary: This is how life would be if Jo didn't move to New Zealand and Kendall and Jo were still a couple after a few years of dating. Enjoy! This is my first fanfiction story so no mean comments please. :


Big Time Engagement Part 1

(Jo's Point of View)

"Stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say. Cause I don't want to keep you guessing; but I always end up getting stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up…" I glanced up at the full moon and the stars twinkling in the night sky while strumming the final notes on my delicate, wooden, acoustic guitar. Suddenly, I saw a shooting star. I gasped, closed my eyes, and made a wish. I slowly opened them to find out that the clock read 10:23 P.M. in bright red. I sighed.

"Hey!" Kendall said nearly shouting as he entered through the door.

"Kendall! Keep your voice down! You're going to wake everybody else up and get us kicked out of the Palmwoods!" I said hissing in a low whisper that still had a hint of worry in it.

"Jeez sorry babe. I couldn't go to sleep because Gustavo is hosting us on Saturday Night Live in a few months and I am so psyched to be on the show."

"Really? That's wonderful!" I said putting down my guitar and running towards him to give him a great teddy bear hug. I closed my eyes and thought about my wish. Thinking about how it would ever become a miracle if it came true.

Once I opened my eyes, Kendall asked, "What are you up to tonight? Did your boss tell you to write a new song for your album?" He nodded in the direction where the guitar was laying motionless on the white piece of furniture.

"I'm starting to learn a new BTR song," I replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Kendall asked with curiosity. Raising one eyebrow as he spoke.

"Stuck. It's one of my greatest songs. It reminds me of us being together and everything else." I replied smiling.

"Cool. Let's hear it." He said sitting right next to me, shoulder to shoulder. I picked up my guitar before softly singing, "There is so many things that I never ever got to say. Cause I'm always tongue-tied with my words getting in the way." Kendall joined in, "If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind. And every little thing will be falling into place. I would scream to the world. They would see you're my girl! But I just keep getting…" I sang along, "Stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say. Cause I don't want to keep you guessing, but I always end up getting stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up."

After the song ended, Kendall looked at me with his olive-green eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky I had just seen two minutes ago.

Then, what seemed to be like forever, he gently touched my silky face. He smiled and started to kiss my soft, silky lips. While my head was spinning I started to think: _something about this connection made me feel even closer to him._ I prayed it was because of me wishing on the shooting star, but I didn't believe in those appallingly, stupid superstitions. I wished for fun, not for beliefs.

After kissing for quite some time, Kendall stopped and glanced down at me once again. This time, it was only for a short period of time.

He got down on one knee while wiping his face (I could tell that he was all anxious and sweaty) before saying very carefully and sweetly, "Josephine Taylor, before I met you my life was literally a living hell. Even with my best friends, I woke up every morning just thinking about how suicide would be the best answer for me and decided it would make everyone be so relieved for the thought of me being deceased. I was so miserable. I didn't realize that Gustavo would not only make my life elated with fame and fortune, but with happiness and love by the best person on Earth who makes the missing puzzle piece of my living soul complete."

After he ended his profound speech, he dug his hand halfway into his right pocket. He reclaimed what he was looking for and was holding onto what seemed like the most beautiful wooden box that held a luminous silver ring that had a diamond with the exact shape of a heart. He opened it and hesitated for a moment before saying, "Jo Taylor, will you marry me?"

Kendall glanced up at me; his pupils were massive. He was waiting patiently for me to respond but I was so astonished that I could barely even speak.

When I finally got my voice back, I got to his level on the wooden floor facing right beside him. Touching his warm, silky hand while whispering, "Yes. Yes, of course, I will marry you."

Kendall chuckled softly and took my delicate, left hand to put the engagement ring on my fourth finger.

He looked up at me and said, "I love you Jo." In agreement, I gave him a rough, solid kiss.


End file.
